Rules
by Nizei
Summary: Matthew está perdidamente enamorado de su muy popular y heterosexual amigo de escuela, Alfred. Decidido a dejar de lado sus sentimientos, visita un bar gay donde conoce a Francis. La situación se complica cuando, después de declararle su amor a Alfred, éste empieza a dudar de su sexualidad y encuentra la ayuda que buscaba para esclarecer sus dudas en Gilbert, un hermoso prostituto.


**Personajes principales: **Canadá, Francia, Prusia y Estados Unidos.

**Parejas:** Franada, Estados Unidos x Prusia, americancest. Algo de Dinamarca x Prusia.

**Género****: **AU, angost, romance, drama.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito e implícito, prostitución, palabrotas.

**Resumen: **Matthew está perdidamente enamorado de su muy popular y heterosexual amigo de escuela, Alfred F. Jones. Decidido a dejar de lado sus sentimientos, visita una zona de la ciudad conocida por sus bares gay, donde conoce a Francis Bonnefoy. La situación se complica cuando, después de declararle su amor a Alfred, éste empieza a dudar acerca de su sexualidad y encuentra la ayuda que buscaba para esclarecer sus dudas en Gilbert, un hermoso prostituto.

**Notas: **Rules es mi manga favorito (no he leído millones, pero entre los que he leído, es mi favorito) y quise mezclarlo con Hetalia. De hecho, escribir basado en un manga es complicado, porque saltan en el tiempo como se les da la gana y usan mucho los pensamientos del personaje. Va a ser necesario modificar unas cuántas cosas para no caer demasiado en el OOC, espero sepan comprenderlo las personas que han leído el manga.

.

* * *

**.**

**RULES**

**.**

* * *

**Rules I: Capítulo 1**

.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, el sol resplandecía en lo alto y su luz radiante se colaba a través de las cortinas de gasa que cubrían la amplia ventana del dormitorio. El lugar era pequeño y confortable: El piso estructurado era de una madera muy clara, de un color similar al del pino, la cama se extendía apoyada a lo largo de una pared blanca en cuyo tercio superior colgaba una colorida pintura de estilo impresionista, el resto del mobiliario lo completaban una mesita de noche sobre la que reposaba una lámpara forjada en bronce, un armario y un televisor pantalla plana de treinta y dos pulgadas que iba empotrado a la pared. Salvo por las prendas que terminaron desperdigadas víctima de la premura de la noche anterior, la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada. Matthew Williams tomó asiento y extendió un brazo pálido con el que separó su calzoncillo de la maraña de ropas que estaba amontonada cerca de una de las patas de la cama, se puso en pie y enseguida procedió a vestirse, cuidándose de realizar el menor ruido posible.

—**Nnh.**

El quejido a sus espaldas hizo que se quedara estático por unos segundos, giró la cabeza y observó al hombre de cabello rubio ondulado quien, para su gran alivio, continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en un extremo de la cama. Inhaló hondo y exhaló, le había pegado un buen susto. Una vez que acabó de alisar el uniforme de la preparatoria lo más que le fue posible, calzó los zapatos y se colgó al hombro la pesada mochila con los libros. Avanzó a pasos silenciosos y atravesó la salida, primero del cuarto y luego del apartamento, escabulléndose como un delincuente. No pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que hubo abandonado el complejo de departamentos.

Caminó con dirección a la avenida principal, arrastrando los pies con desgano, allí tomaría un bus que pasaba a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela. Mientras andaba, Matthew no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho.

"Ayer, por primera vez tuve sexo con un hombre. Y por supuesto nunca lo he hecho con una mujer".

.

* * *

**.**

—**Williams —**le llamó un acento italiano desde atrás.

—**Ah…, buenos días Feliciano.**

Matthew, que permanecía sentado en su pupitre, se volvió en dirección a la voz y le sonrió amable al castaño que se acuclilló al lado de su asiento para conversarle. El menor de los Vargas poseía los ojos y el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, era menudo, de estatura promedio y casi siempre llevaba una sonrisa adornándole la cara en forma de corazón. Su personalidad de naturaleza traviesa lo convertía en uno de los alumnos más apreciados de la secundaria, además de uno de los más populares con las chicas. No sabía definir cuál era su relación exacta, pero presumía que la amistad de Alfred F. Jones venía en paquete con las de Feliciano Vargas y Arthur Kirkland.

—**¿Qué pasa contigo? Tu pelo es un desorden.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Mírate al espejo. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? —**pregunto Feliciano.

Matthew llevó las manos a alisarse el cabello de manera maquinal. El chico ostentaba una curiosidad legendaria, aunque esta vez no podía culparlo. No todos los días parecía como si hubiera enfrentado a un gallo de pelea antes de entrar a clases.

—**Oh, me quedé dormido esta mañana… —**En lo que soltaba la mentira el canadiense hacía como si estuviera concentrado buscando algún cuaderno en la mochila, cuando lo único que hacía era huir de los ojos pardos y sinceros de Vargas.

—**¿Eh? Eso es raro, ¿tú también te quedas dormido? Hasta tienes ojeras, es bastante obvio-**

—**Buenas… —**La voz inconfundible de Alfred F. Jones resonó por la habitación, Matthew lo vio en el preciso instante en que entraba al salón de clases acompañado por Arthur Kirkland**—. ¡Ah, Williams! —**exclamó.

El alegre estadounidense de cabello cobrizo corrió a su encuentro y se estacionó a su costado, detrás de él venía su mejor amigo, un muchacho de descendencia inglesa que poseía unas particulares cejas pobladas y un indómito cabello rubio. Se aproximaba a ritmo pausado, más interesado en la música que le llegaba a través de los audífonos que en el entorno.

—**¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer? —**le demandó Jones, por su tono podía adivinar que estaba molesto.

—**¿Eh? —**Fue lo único que Matthew atinó a contestar. Con su cuaderno, libro y lapicero descansando en el pupitre no tenía excusa para enterrar la cara en la mochila nuevamente.

—**¡No finjas! Ayer te pedí que vinieras conmigo al karaoke, pero ni siquiera apareciste —**le reclamó con un puchero.

—**Tuve algo que hacer ayer —**confesó a medias Williams, apartó la mirada de los ojos turquesa de su amigo y las mejillas se le tiñeron de color rosa. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le contaría a Alfred lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

—**Así que era eso. —**El americano llevó una mano a su mentón y entonces se inclinó levemente hacia Matthew**—. Tu pelo hoy está ridículamente desordenado —**apuntó con travesura, olvidando rápido el supuesto desaire por el cual se había sentido insultado hacía un par de segundos**.**

—**No tuve tiempo de ordenarlo en la mañana… ¿Realmente está tan mal?**

—**Probablemente ni lo peinaste, ¿cierto? —**Alfred F. Jonesya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta**—. De casualidad traigo gel conmigo, ven, te ayudaré a hacerlo.**

El estadounidense sacó un peine y un tubo de gel de su bolso, se echó un poco de gel a la palma de la mano y sonrió con malicia.

—**Está bien, no hace falta…**

—**Déjame peinarte —**pidió Alfred entre risas, se ubicó detrás de Matthew y le llenó la cabeza de gel mientras intentaba evitar que se moviera como culebra para poder pasarle el peine.

—**¡Déjalo así! —**le replicó el canadiense que protegía su cabello sin mucho éxito.

—**Oye… Al. Últimamente pareces muy cercano a Williams —**puntualizó Kirkland, que veía la escena desde su sitio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Los alumnos empezaban a llenar el aula y reían con disimulo ante los juegos de los dos rubios.

—**Es cierto —**confirmó Feliciano Vargas con un asentimiento de cabeza**—. No hace mucho tiempo tú decías que él era un nerd que se veía extremadamente aburrido. Pero ahora…**

—**Olvídalo, hemos estado bastante tiempo con él y no es tan aburrido como pensábamos. —**Arthur Kirkland se apresuró a defender a Alfred, como era su regia costumbre.

—**Hmm, sí. Él también me gusta mucho —**canturreó el castaño y agregó feliz**—: porque siempre me presta sus apuntes.**

—**¡Siéntense todos! La clase comenzará pronto.**

La voz fuerte y bronca del profesor de historia les llegó repentina. El hombre de cabello largo y de un rubio opaco atado en una coleta alta se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y avanzó despacio al estrado. Feliciano, muerto del miedo, arrancó a su pupitre.

—**Listo, ¡finalmente te ves decente ahora! —**exclamó contento el estadounidense. Después de tanto batallar al fin había conseguido peinarlo, y por su expresión Matthew adivinaba que estaba orgulloso del fruto de su esfuerzo.

—**Oh, ¿en serio…?**

—**Jones vuelve a tu asiento —**le advirtió el maestro, mirándolo con sus intimidantes ojos celestes.

—**Oye, ¡confía en mis habilidades! Te ves muy apuesto ahora —**le declaró Alfred con un guiño, antes de regresar a su lugar detrás de Arthur.

—**Clase, por favor abran sus libros en la página treintaiocho.**

La comanda del hombre pasó desapercibida para Matthew. Se sentía adormecido, sobrepasado por los acaecimientos que acababa de experimentar, apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en el dorso de su mano. Su caprichosa vista no tardó en encontrarse con la figura de Alfred, quien lucía sumamente ensimismado tomando notas en su cuaderno, por momentos subía el dedo índice para arreglarse los lentes que le resbalaban por la nariz recta y ligeramente respingada. Soltó un suspiro hondo y desvió la mirada al profesor, mirando sin ver.

De hecho, la razón por la que había tenido sexo con un hombre, era a causa de su compañero Alfred F. Jones. Desde pequeño Matthew Williams solo había estado interesado en los chicos, en el pasado, su yo-ignorante pensaba que era un anormal, o incluso sentía que un raro como él no debería haber nacido en este mundo… e hizo un montón de estupideces. Por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para acabar con su vida, pero nunca había podido superar esa sombra. Solo después de entrar a la secundaria aprendió a afrontarlo, aprender que en este mundo existían muchos otros como él. Y asumir que su amor probablemente nunca sería correspondido.

Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre la cabeza cobriza del estadounidense. Hacía poco que eran amigos, en la escuela, Alfred siempre era el centro de atención y normalmente un niño bueno como Matthew no podría estar cerca de él, pero hacía dos meses, por casualidad, el muchacho descubrió que estaba escribiendo el borrador para una novela…

—**El formulario de inscripción para enviar al "Resumen del Lector" —**murmuró Alfred boquiabierto, sosteniendo su cuaderno entre las manos.

—**¡Waaa! Es… Esp… ¡Espera! —**Las palabras se le atoraban a media garganta dificultándole el habla, Matthew llegó corriendo desde la entrada del salón de clases**—. Jones ¡devuélveme eso! —**le ordenó con voz estrangulada, estirando los brazos para recuperar su preciosa libreta.

—**¿Qué es esto? ¿Planeas enviar tu novela?**

—**¡¿Cómo puedes leer los cuadernos de otras personas así nada más?! —**le reprendió Williams.

—**Yo…, tú lo dejaste abierto sobre tu escritorio —**se excusó el estadounidense y continuó leyendo las páginas del cuaderno**—. Está muy buena.**

Matthew suspiró, completamente resignado. Le dirigió al muchacho una mirada rencorosa que éste no pareció captar en lo absoluto, y si lo hizo, entonces la ignoró.

—**¡Será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie! —**le amenazó el canadiense, por muy poco que valiera una amenaza suya.

—**¡No soy un chismoso! Nunca pensé que un niñito bueno estaría escribiendo una novela…**

—**¡No hay ninguna regla que diga que un buen estudiante no puede escribir una novela! —**contrarió ofendido.

—**¿Hmm? Es verdad —**reconoció Alfred con una mueca pensativa, le extendió su cuaderno de vuelta. Williams le arrebató su preciado manuscrito de las manos y se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas. No tardó en emprender la marcha, sin embargo apenas hubo dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Alfred lo detuvo.

—**Oye, ¡Williams! —**le llamó en un grito airado, asegurándose de que consiguiera oírlo**—. La verdad, yo también tengo un pequeño secreto…**

La sonrisa triunfante del estudiante fue lo primero que Matthew vio al girar, sujetaba entre los dedos una revista de portada llamativa que acababa de extraer del morral.

—**¿Un manuscrito?**

—**¡Así es! —**ratificó Jones animado**—. Ni Arthur, ni Feliciano saben sobre esto.**

—**Eh, ¿por qué?**

Se le hacía un poco raro que los mejores amigos del Chico Dorado de la preparatoria no supieran que estaba escribiendo una novela, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pensaba enviarla al "Resumen del Lector". Compartir ese tipo de información con los amigos más cercanos era lo usual, no con el ñoño de la clase a quien nunca le dirigías la palabra.

—**Sólo piénsalo, ¿cómo podrían entenderlo?** **—**le expuso Alfred F. Jones como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**—. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?**

Matthew asintió con la cabeza y tomó el cuadernillo que el otro le tendía.

—**Éste pasó la primera etapa de selección de la revista, ya sabes —**comentó el estadounidense con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—**Debe ser muy bueno —**apuntó Williams, genuinamente sorprendido, en tanto pasaba las hojas del cuaderno y leía la historia, saltándose algunos párrafos para poder tener una idea general del escrito.

—**¡Pero fui rechazado! Al final no era TAN bueno. —**Se alzó de hombros como si no le importara, sin embargo Matthew pudo detectar cierta decepción en sus preciosos ojos turquesa**—. Realmente me gusta tu estilo de escritura —**le dijo Jones después de unos minutos.

—**¿Hmm?**

—**Mientras leía tu manuscrito era como si estuviera completamente inmerso en la trama, por eso me encontraste con el cuaderno en las manos. No podía despegarme de él.**

Así es como había iniciado su amistad con uno de los alumnos más populares de la escuela. Matthew Williams nunca pensó que Jones quisiera convertirse en guionista y que en esos momentos estuviera intentando escribir guiones. El joven amaba las películas, así que quería convertirse en guionista. Eso era realmente sorprendente. Recordaba cuando le había prestado su trabajo para echarle un vistazo, lo avergonzado que lucía, aunque teniendo en cuenta simplemente las apariencias era difícil imaginar que lo hubiera escrito Alfred… El texto estaba plagado de frases hermosas y sentimientos delicados. Cualquiera habría podido sentir su talento y su ilimitada imaginación. Matthew nunca habría pensado que tenían esa similitud, y al mismo tiempo descubrió… que se había enamorado sin siquiera notarlo. Y también supo que esos sentimientos solamente podrían habitar en el fondo de su corazón.

Sufrió durante un mes entero, sintió que se volvería loco. Hasta que la noche anterior, apropósito fue a un bar donde se encuentran los homosexuales… y lo conoció. A primera vista pensó que le iba bien el cabello largo y la barba de un par de días. Lo que sucedió después era lo que todos imaginan, fue al departamento del desconocido y tuvo sexo con él.

Ese día, cualquiera que fuera no importaba, siempre y cuando no fuera Alfred F. Jones.

Había hecho una tontería. ¿Fue para dejar esos sentimientos? ¿O fue para saber cuán profundos eran? De hecho, ¿a alguien le importaba por qué se había acostado con esa persona?

—**Perfecto, es todo por hoy. —**El maestro anunció con voz firme el fin de la lección a la cual no había prestado la más mínima atención, y al segundo siguiente los alumnos comenzaron a moverse de aquí para allá, apiñándose en la salida.

—**Williams. —**El estadounidense se volvió para hablarle en susurros**—. Justo he acabado otro guión, ¿quieres echarle una mirada?**

—**Claro.**

—**¿Cómo va tu novela? —**le preguntó Alfred sin abandonar el aire de complicidad, procurando que su voz no alcanzara oídos curiosos. Sacó el cuaderno de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la carpeta de Matthew, cerciorándose antes que nadie estuviera mirando en su dirección.

—**Ya estoy haciendo las correcciones finales, está casi terminada —**contestó el canadiense en tanto le sonreía con timidez y guardaba el cuaderno en su mochila**—. La traigo conmigo ahora.**

Atesoraba en secreto las ocasiones en que Alfred acudía a él en busca de recomendaciones, se sentía especial siendo la única persona que le conocía la faceta de escritor. No obstante aquello no ayudaba en nada a enterrar su enamoramiento, sino todo lo contrario.

.

* * *

**.**

—**¡Matthew apúrate y baja a cenar!**

La residencia tenía dos pisos, un garaje para un vehículo y un pequeño jardín delantero. No era disímil a las viviendas aledañas, con su techo a dos aguas y su impoluta fachada blanca, quizá la singularidad se encontraba en el balcón que daba hacia la mampara de su cuarto. El salón de estar, el comedor, la cocina-lavandería y el baño de visitas ocupaban el primer nivel, mientras que los amplios dormitorios y la biblioteca el segundo.

—**Bien, ya voy —**gritó Matthew desde su habitación en el segundo nivel.

Se quitó el bléiser del colegio y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba al lado de la cama, el estudiante de preparatoria se descolgó la mochila del hombro, la apostó sobre el escritorio y comenzó la búsqueda del disquete en el que guardaba su novela.

—… **¿Eh? ¡¿Ah?! —**Matthew volcó el contenido de su mochila encima del escritorio, desesperado por encontrar el disquete con el archivo de Microsoft Word, eran cerca de cuatrocientas páginas las que llevaba escritas hasta el momento. Su novela no podía perderse así nada más, aunque todo apuntaba a que eso era precisamente lo que acababa de suceder**—. El disquete no está. ¡Cómo pudo suceder!**

Fue cuando escuchó de su propia boca la exteriorización de sus pensamientos que le vino a la mente el lugar donde podría hallarse su valioso archivo, su rostro palideció y sus ojos casi se salen de órbita. Haciendo memoria, lo primero que había hecho al ingresar a la habitación de ese sujeto fue lanzar la mochila a un lado, lo más probable era que el dispositivo de almacenamiento hubiese salido volando con el movimiento.

—**Oh no, no guardé los cambios en la computadora… —**suspiró con voz quebrada.

—**Hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo allá arriba? —**le exclamó su madre para dejarse oír a través de la puerta cerrada y la distancia. Matthew apostaba a que ella estaba esperándolo a los pies de la escalera con los brazos en jarras.

—**¡Ya voy!**

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, derrotado. En su cabeza imaginó al hombre del cabello largo. Revivió la sensación de sus suaves besos, de las caricias grabadas a fuego en su piel. Llevó sus dedos a su cuello y los deslizó hacia abajo, con los ojos firmemente cerrados tal vez consiguiera creer que se trataba de las mismas manos amables que lo habían poseído la noche anterior. Un estremecimiento le bajó por la columna cuando rozó la piel sensible debajo de su oreja, jadeó en voz baja y envió a su mano libre a abrir el botón de su pantalón.

—**¡Matthew!**

El grito por poco y no lo hacía saltar del espanto.

—**Mamá, estoy hablando por teléfono con un amigo, ustedes coman primero.**

—**¡La comida se enfría! —**chilló.

Ignoró las demandas de su madre y encendió el televisor. Subió el volumen para encubrir los sonidos que pudieran escapar de su boca.

—**Para San Francisco, el clima mañana será nublado con chubascos ocasionales…**

Se recostó en la cama. Los recuerdos estaban frescos, recientes, y lo atormentaban con su realismo. Había disfrutado de la experiencia, y eso lo excitaba y lo avergonzaba al mismo tiempo. Introdujo la mano derecha bajo los calzoncillos y empezó a acariciarse.

"Él se veía tan lindo. Él fue tan gentil conmigo, como si estuviera abrazando a alguien a quien amaba de verdad… Probablemente nunca lo volveré a ver", pensó desesperanzado.

Aceleró la cadencia de sus movimientos y no tardó en correrse con un gemido quedo, apretó la cara contra las almohadas.

—**¡Matthew, apúrate y ven a comer! —**le ordenó su madre con una voz como el trueno.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Volví con un nuevo proyecto! Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
